A Piece of Heaven
by Shivana
Summary: A girl listening to her heart break. A boy waking up from a cold sleep. Night gets a second chance! All characters included. Please rate and respond, I'm still new at fanfics :P  There might be a lemon chapter, I'll warn you *it wont ruin the story* :D
1. The one who holds my heart

I wasn't happy with how absolute boyfriend ended!

So here is my ending ^^ please read and respond,

I don't own this series... if I did it wouldn't end the way it did! Lol

* * *

"I'll never forget."

Never forget the way you made me feel, this heart of mine… it's just waiting for you to come back.

Will that ever happen though? It's been months, and I still can't forget.

I'm better now, than what I used to be. I don't cry about it as much.

But your face still haunts me. Your touch, your smell, I can still feel you, taste you.

"I miss you Night."

In all this time though, I've not been alone.

I had someone here, waiting patiently for me to get better.

Soshi never left my side. I'm grateful for the support he's shown me, he is a great friend.

Any girl would be thrilled to have him with them. Then why am I not so excited?

A light breeze rustles through the tree I'm sitting under.

The sky is an everlasting blue, no clouds to mask it. It's all so clear.

So why can't I figure out what I want in life, I can't wait around for him forever.

But I don't seem to be moving on either.

I lean back against the tree trunk, I briefly close my eyes.

Listening for your tune…

I've been here before with him, this same tree. My limbs were streaming with a purer joy back then.

I've grown up much since then. Only time will tell, I guess.

"Things will be ok, Riiko. Night wouldn't want you to be sad."

I smile to myself as I get up to dust my skirt off. I barely glance at my watch to realize I'm late for class!

"NOOO! MUST HURRY!"

I grab my bag and run towards the school, the bell ringing as I bust through the main entrance doors.


	2. A little help from a friend

Again, don't own these characters, send me reviews if you like it :)

* * *

I slump down in my chair, the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

"Woo, off the hook!"

I smile as I pull out my notebook and pencil box.

Soshi's disapproving glance caught my eye.

"What? It's not like he'll know I was late."

I shot at him, grin on my face.

"So you were late Miss Izawa? I'll be sure to mark that down on the attendance folder."

The teacher who had just came in announced, glint in his eye.

I slam my head on the desk with a thud…

"ugh, what a bad day."

"It's about to get worse, pop quiz." Soshi muttered.

His elbow was on the desk, propping up his head while looking un-amused at the blackboard.

"Tch... I didn't even study!" I exclaim, the chair falling backwards behind me making a loud clattering noise.

"Miss Izawa, are you that eager for my quiz?"

"N-No, sir." I sit back down in the chair.

* * *

Class was long and tedious, by the time lunch period came around, things hadn't gotten much better.

The cafeteria was full; I looked around for a seat. There was one at Mika's table, but that was probably not a good idea.

"Riiko, over here!" It was Toshiki, he was sitting with Miyabi and Soshi. I smiled and walked over to them.

"Hey guys, thanks for saving me a seat!" I grinned, while putting my bag down on the seat.

"I'm starving, I didn't get my allowance yet…heh." I laugh nervously, then quickly went to join the lunch line.

It smells so good.. I'm gonna take seconds!

*lunchroom chatter*

"Takoyaki's my favorite!"

"Didn't think we'd get that for lunch."

"Yeah, save me yours if you're not eating it!"

*lunchroom chatter*

"Takoyaki… wow, I've not had that since I last saw Gaku."

The thought made me a little sad. I step forward in the line, my mind drifting off to thoughts of Gaku… then of Night. I shake my head,

"Don't think about it, Riiko."

All of a sudden, the line felt too long. I lost my appetite. I get off the line to join the others at the table.

"Thought you were coming back with a lot of food?" Toshiki asked, puzzled.

"I lost my appetite."

"Here, I don't like school lunch, I always make mine. I have some leftover, since I know you always fail to prepare"

Soshi humored, passing me a half full lunchbox.

"Geez, thanks Soshi", I thought to myself.

The delicate flavors on my tongue brightened up my mood a little. Then again, food always does that. I smiled and ate up.

* * *

Wonder if you guys can guess what's coming next xD that's a little preview of things to come ^^ read and respond, ty in advance :D


	3. A familiar face

i don't own this manga

* * *

School was soon out. I walked home with Soshi, the sky had splashes of warm peaches and pinks, the colors dusk usually brings.

The air was warm, but not humid, I was just glad to be going home. I just want to go to bed.

"You're quiet today, it's not like you."

Soshi had been glancing at me momentarily, as we walked to our homes.

"Yeah, I'm just tired. Tomorrow's Friday, so I guess I should look forward to the weekend." I perked up a bit

"Yeah, we could go see a movie. Might make you feel better."

"Sure, sounds good!" I smiled, opening my door, then turned back to look at him.

"Thanks for looking out for me, Soshi."

"Anytime, you know I care a lot for you, Riiko." He smiled so warmly, I smiled back.

I went into the house and shut the door. Took off my shoes, dropped my bag and went to take a warm bath.

I had almost fallen asleep in the tub, when I heard the doorbell ring. I quickly got washed up, dried and clothed, and then went to the door.

It was Soshi; I opened the door for him. He had brought leftovers.

"I brought you some dinner." He lifted up a small plastic bag of food containers.

"I made your favorite, green peppers!" He grinned devilishly.

"Euugh! But... but you know I hate green peppers!" I groaned, but still thanked him.

He walked in, smile still on his face as he started to lay them out on the table.

"Riiko."

"Y-yeah?"

"You still miss him, don't you?"

The room was quiet, the soft hum of a car passing by on the road was the only sound permitted.

I walked away from Soshi, went out to the balcony and leaned against the ledge.

Looking to the sky.

I can't lie to Soshi, even he knows it's obvious I still miss Night.

A warm hand rested on my shoulder, Soshi was by me.

"In time, all things heal. Even, hearts." He looked down at me, I felt reassured.

I hugged him, wrapped my arms around him, my head to his chest.

He held me.

That night, I vowed to move on.

For all I knew Night might never come back. I'll still have the memories, but I should start making new ones.

Maybe in time, I'll fall in love with Soshi.

After all, we've known each other since we were kids … and my dad would probably be happier that way too.

I let out a small sigh, maybe this is for the best.

I slept better that night. I had a new plan for my life; it's time I moved on.

I pulled the blanket over me and nestled into my pillow. Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

Days and weeks went by.

Things were starting to look up. Soshi and I had been on a few movie dates and we were bonding better.

Everything's great.

Little did I know that my whole world would be turned upside down soon.

Suddenly, one night I woke up startled…

*TSST*

*TSSST*

"OMG, what is that… what a crazy ominous sound! But, where's it coming from?"

I got out of bed and searched around. It stopped shortly after.

"So strange..." I murmured to myself. I looked at the clock, good thing it woke me up.

I was early today. Things were going my way. Lunch time came around; I looked forward to seeing my friends.

I made my way to the cafeteria.

*lunchroom chatter*

"Oh great, takoyaki guy is back again!"

"He dresses sorta weird though"

"Who cares, I'm hungry!"

*lunchroom chatter*

"Takoyaki… again?" I was curious now, I joined the lunch line.

Soon the crowd of people in front of me was less and less. When I finally reached the window, I froze in place.

"What'll it be, Riiko?" he said smoothly

"G-G-GAKU!" I stared dumbfounded

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" I yelled

People started to whisper behind me, he placed some food on my tray.

"Hey you're holdin' up the line, and give me your lunch money!" He said stealthily

"Hey lunch is free!" The nerve of this guy; after all this time still, trying to make a buck.

"Oh… heh, that's right I forgot" he grinned

I held my tray, but smiled at him. I missed seeing him around.

"Oh and Riiko, let's catch up after school. Meet me here, we have much to discuss."

He flashed a mischievious smile.

This didn't sound too good, but I couldn't help but wonder what he wanted to talk about.

* * *

^^ gaku is back! i'm suprised i didnt give up writing this fanfic yet lol. i usually don't finish :x but i hope to keep going :D read and respond!


	4. The ten million dollar man

i don't own this manga, review how i'm doing so far though ^^ feedback helps me keep going

* * *

Class seemed to go on forever.

When the final bell rang, I hurriedly packed up and went to the cafeteria.

Pots clattered, water was spraying; they were cleaning the cafeteria up.

The janitor pushed a broom past me. I looked at my watch; I wonder when Gaku will be here?

"Riiko!" His voice rang out from behind me.

I whirled around and looked at him, a smile crept on my face.

We decided to go to a nearby café for parfait.

While waiting for our orders, I leaned over to get a better look at him.

"Hey Gaku, I didn't expect you to be working here at our cafeteria."

"Yeah well, I'm just expanding my business ventures.

You have no idea how much money you high school kids shell out on junk.

Thought I'd cash in, ya know!" He laughed while rubbing the back of his head.

"Figures you'd be in it for money."

The waiter arrived, these parfaits looked so good!

I spooned into mine, savoring over the delicious strawberry, banana and berries.

Gaku sat up straight, spoon still in his mouth, looking at me.

I stopped eating, our eyes met.

"What is it?"

"You know, Night's waiting for you."

"HUH?" I was shocked,

what did he mean?

Night's alive?

"WHERE? Is he alive?

Is he around here somewhere… please don't be joking with me,

it's too cruel if you are…" I was cut short by what he said next:

"A lot's happened these past few months.

Kronos Heaven employed me again,

said they missed my sales. I got promoted even.

But the best news, well for you anyway,

is that our research and development team have decided to work on Night again."

I was barely breathing, I was listening keenly to every word he said.

Night, will he come back to me? They didn't give up on him, could this be… my first love returns?

"You thinking a lot there Riiko?" He asked while waving his spoon at me.

"SO NIGHT IS COMING BACK?" I burst out with full excitement.

"Sure he can, but one small thing."

"I knew there had to be a catch"

"This new research was quite costly.

So I'll start you off with the introductory offer of $10 million dollars!

How's that sound, huh Riiko?" He grinned

"TEN MILLION?"

I thought about it, could I really put a price on love?

But I don't even have 1 million, how about 10 million!

"I want to see him" I said confidently.

I want to see Night again,

I've missed him so much.

I won't let anything stop me.

He leaned back easily in his chair.

"I knew you would"


End file.
